Never Say GoodBye
by Plushiee-duckiee
Summary: A new state of mind is forced to be taken as Kagome is left in her time, while the others live in the fudel era. As Kagome achieves this happiness inside herself she realizes that it would have never happened if she had not have said goodbye.{PG-Language}


Tears of my sadness dropped down onto the blanket of my bed. 'How could I have gone?' I asked myself many times before I had made it back home. "Damn it... Damn it Kagome." I whispered softly to me and my big cat that was sitting on my pillow watching me sob. "Go away." I groaned, as there was a knock on my door. My little brother Souta walked in, apparently he had not heard the warning in my voice. "Kagome-"He started but I managed to stop him. "Get out Souta! NOW!" I screamed not wanting to hurt his feeling but I had a good reason. His eyes went wide and they turned glassy, he ran quickly out of my room slamming the door behind him. I cried loudly into my bed gasping for air when I could no longer breathe. After hours of crying I managed to stand up and wipe my cheeks. I yawned tiredly and made my way to the window pushing away the drawn curtains and throwing open the glass windows. My eyes looked out to the sunset, but they moved to the well house. Tears welled into my eyes again. No matter what I did to convince myself, I couldn't get passed the thought that I missed him. A long silence fell over my room for a split moment before I slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains closed. I sighed a pitiful one and sat back down on my bed. Pulling the comforter up around my nose I couldn't help but let out another sob, which I had to strife as I heard another knock on the door. "Come in." I said curtly, the door clicked open and I was rather suprized to see my brother there once more. "I know you said 'get out' but- "Souta sputtered and finally he deepened his voice and put his hands on his hips. "Mom says it's time for dinner!" he said quickly running out the door, without closing it first. I stood up and made me way to the desk across the room, and picked up a picture framed with a dark wood. Inuyasha stood to the left in a dominant pose holding his large Tetsusaiga over one shoulder; he was smiling although it looked like a smirk. Shippo rested on his left shoulder, looking happy as ever with one of the many suckers she had brought from the future to him. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha on his right, holding his staff in one hand and his other was a mystery to her but by the look on Sango's face and the pleasant smile on his face Miroku's hand was probably skimming across Sango's butt. Sango's face was flushed and looked rather suprized, Kirara was held in Sango's arms and looked rather cute mewing. Around Inuyasha's neck hung the scarred jewel instead of his black beaded and white-fanged 'obedience collar'. I had taken it off when we had gathered the last jewel shard form Kouga who was quite sad to give them up, but Shippo had insisted that he was more reluctant to give up the jewel shards to Inuyasha. I sighed and put the picture down, and ran a brush through my hair, wiped away any stray tears and headed downstairs for dinner. My mother, grandfather and brother were all sitting at the table already eating. "Couldn't you wait for me?" I asked stubbornly. Mom smiled. "We tried but Souta got so hungry. I'm sorry Kagome try and be a bit earlier next time alright?" she said eating another one of the noodles in her bowl. I huffed and ate very little of my food, before picking up my mat and bowl and rinsing it out in the sink. "Done already Kagome?" Souta asked I shot him an evil glare. I quickly jogged out of the kitchen and up to my room. I flopped onto my bed to hear a soft wailing. I lifted up my left leg, I had squished Buyo. He ran from the open door and skittered down the hallway. "Kagome?" I heard a voice call my name softly. I looked up, my eyes rested on a white dog ear. I sat up quickly. No one there was I going crazy? No there was Inuyasha's dog-ear. I looked out the window; it was a new moon! Inuyasha would be human right now. I laughed to myself but it was only because I was being completely stupid. Flipping to my other side, I grabbed the alarm clock. Turning the dial so it clicked several times I finally spoke out. "I'll get up early to collect myself. I can't go to school in such a mess." Like all the other kids my age we had year-round school and none of us knew what it was like to have summer vacation. Flopping over to my back, I lay still in my clothes, my black locks of hair fell across the bed spread, my fingers played by my ears, wanting to tug on the furry ones I knew so well. I sighed and soon my lids closed half- heartedly over my eyes. I awoke to the sound of chirping outside my bedroom window, rather than my alarm clock. Glancing over I gasped and hurried to get ready. Why did no one wake me up? Why didn't my alarm clock go off? Pulling on clean white socks, up to my keens I as not suprized when they fell to my ankles again. I would fix it later when I had time. Running a brush through my hair I grabbed my backpack and hurried downstairs. This time only textbooks crowded my mind instead of Inuyasha and the others. Hurriedly I rushed out the door before my mom could stop me. "Kagome!" I heard her yell. I turned around and decided to yell back. "I'm late mom I have to go to school!" The heat on my forehead was already rising from the warmth outside. I waved but of corse, my mom had to say something. "It's Saturday!" She said smiling, I could see the laughing mock in her eyes. Sighing I looked up to the sky, the blue sky. It was so beautiful, white wispy clouds floated around happily by the bright golden sun. I stepped back and around almost loosing one of my shoes. Climbing back up the stairs that lead to my house. The fake scared jewel keychain dangled off my backpack, I could not stand the thought any longer. Throwing my yellow sack as hard as I could onto the ground I threw the door open to the well house and looked inside. Everything looked normal. I stepped inside and heard a rattle. I had almost jumped out of my skin. The door behind me had creaked was all. 'Silly me, getting scared over nothing.' I laughed in my head stepping down the old wooden stairs. Soon I was at the bottom of the house looking; staring at the scroll that had sealed the well again. My lip trembled. "Inuyasha," I whispered. "I miss you." My words echoed softly around me fading away into my ear. I reached forward, my hand trembling. My fingertips skimmed over the scroll, I couldn't help but tremble. The paper below my fingers crinkled. I lifted the leaf and set it aside on the well's edge. I played with the scroll hoping not to rip it until finally it came off. "Hey sis. Whatcha doing?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I jumped and twirled around blocking Souta's view of the well. "Nothing!" I squeaked blushing from the fight. "What are you doing down here?" I asked standing up straight and having a face to match my stance. "I saw you come down here and was wondering what you were-"I stopped him mid-sentence. "I'm looking for the cat and I know how creepy spirits freak you out so I would leave. You do know this is where the Noh Mask come from and Mistress Centipede too." I wagged a finger. He did not need a better reason to leave. As Souta left the hut, I turned back to my work and pushed the wooden block off the well's opening. It made a soft thud on the ground and a gust of air was sent upwards. The leaf and scroll both flew up then drifted into the well's bottom. I looked down, the bottom. It seemed so far away now.. And so dark, it never seemed so creepy before. I slung my legs over the side of the well and took in a deep breath. Thrusting my body downward I landed at the bottom, I hadn't fazed through. I picked up the leaf and scroll, crumpling them in my hands. Tears began to flood my cheeks again. I feel to my knees and began to cry again. "I should have never said good-bye..." I whispered knowing the fact I would never see Inuyasha or the others ever again. After a long time of sitting at the bottom of the well, I finally sucked up my sobs and stood. Staring up to the top of the well I couldn't help but give a weak smile. I could not get him out of my mind, and I never will. I was guessing that was the hard part of every relationship, ending it and forgetting it. I looked around, why was I in the well thinking about my relationships with Inuyasha? Or the fact I might never see him ever again? It was all so depressing and yet- I liked it. Wrapping my arms around myself I smiled thoughtfully. There was a knock on the well house door. "Kagome?" I heard my mom's voice. "Lunch!" she said as if she knew I was down there. "Be right up mom." I said wiping away a stray tear. "I'll miss you Inuyasha... And I love you." I whispered. Climbing out of the well like I had done so many times. I could return to my old life, my old ways but one thing would always be true. I could not have reached peace like I had without saying good-bye.  



End file.
